Between a Rock...
Details Walkthrough *Start the quest by going to the Keldagrim mines which can be found northeast of Rellekka. Enter the tunnel with the two statues in front of it. Once you enter the tunnel, you will see right across from you is a crack between two dwarf statues, which you should enter. From there, talk to the Dwarven Ferryman for a ride across the river, which will cost 2 coins; Or free if you have a Ring of Charos (a) equipped. *To your north is the quest start, but to get there go east and around the rock wall. Speak to Dondakan to commence the quest. *Dondakan will ask you to get further information about the rock, so return to the other side of the river, paying 2 coins again, or crossing for free with the ring. This time, speak with the boatman to be taken to Keldagrim. If you have not started The Giant Dwarf, you will be presented with a small cutscene, introducing the area. *To the south of the boat landing is the Trading Consortium. Enter this area and go up the stairs. Go to the west side of this floor and go down those stairs. Look for the area with an anvil on the mini-map -- inside the Consortium walls, not the one outside -- and speak with the Dwarven engineer. *You will be told to speak with Rolad. Go back to the east side of the Consortium. Exit the Consortium and go in a southern direction until you find the mine carts. Talk to the Cart Conductor and pay up 150 coins (or 75 coins, if you have Ring of charos (a) equipped) for a ride to the Dwarven Mine at Ice Mountain. Head south, east then north to the ladder leading to dwarves at the surface west of barbarian village (not the Falador exit). Exit to the surface south of Ice Mountain, (If you have completed the Perils of Ice Mountain quest, head due north and take the ladder. Then head east.) *There will be two buildings in front of you. Go in the eastern-most one and speak with Rolad. He will ask you to find the pages from a book giving you information about the rock. If you do not have a cannonball ammo mould, go to the other building and buy one for 5 coins from Nulodion. *All 3 pages are found in the dwarven mine : #One of them can be found when searching the mining carts. (You may have to search all of them.) #Another is found when killing scorpions (may need to kill more than one). #The final one is found by mining any ore. Tin, copper, or iron are recommended as they can be mined quickly. (may need to mine more than one). The separate pages will combine and become pages. *Return to Rolad when you have found all 3 pages, and he will give you the Dwarven lore. When you have the choice, answer 'Of course.', do not lie to him. Read the book, and then keep it for later. *Head back to Dondakan (via the mine carts, Boatman and Ferryman) and speak with him. He wants a material that is stronger than rune and granite. This is where your gold bars come in handy. *Go to any furnace with 1 gold bar (you need the other 3 for later) and your cannonball ammo mould, and make a golden cannonball. The closest furnace is the one in Rellekka, which you can use if you have completed The Fremennik Trials. (Lyre time.) Another option, assuming you have the ability to use the Fairy Rings, is to use the fairy ring located northeast of the Keldagrim Entrance, there's a furnace in Zanaris, where you can quickly craft your cannonball then use the fairy ring code DKS to return to the Keldagrim Entrance. Alternatively you can teleport to your house (if in Relleka) use glory teleport to edgeville and use the edgeville furnace (needs varrock diary armour) Teleport back to your house and walk back to mines, or simply use a Pyrelord special. *Use the cannon ball on Dondakan. When he fires it, the cannonball will disappear through the wall. He will then ask to fire you through the wall, but needs the schematics to change the cannon to be able to fire a human. You will also need to make yourself a gold helmet if you don't want your head to explode when you hit the wall. *There are a set of 4 schematics: #The first schematic, Dondakan gives to you #The second one, schematics, is given by the Dwarven engineer back in Keldagrim (In the West side of the consortium). You can make your gold helmet (note a gold helmet adds 24 kg to your over-all weight) while you're here, use 3 gold bars on an anvil (don't forget your hammer). (The anvil may be difficult to spot. It is in the northeastern part of the room.) #Go back to the eastern part of the city to the mine carts, and this time, take them to White Wolf Mountain (this ride costs 100 coins for one trip). Go to the bar area and speak with Khorvak. He will ask for a Dwarven stout. Take one off the table and use it on him, and in return, you will receive the final schematics. #Read to the last page of the Dwarven lore book and you will find Base schematics, this will destroy the book. *Once you have all the schematics, click 'assemble' on any of the 4 pieces. You will be shown all schematics, but they will not make any sense. What you must do here is move, and/or rotate, the schematics one by one so that they fit with the Base schematic. This part is simple pattern recognition. The schematics can be manipulated one at a time via the checkboxes. Once you put them all in their proper places -- it will take some trial and error -- the screen will show: ”That's it! It all makes sense now! If you were a dwarf, that is...”. *Equip the gold helmet and go back to Dondakan with the schematics, your pickaxe, and any items you feel might be needed to kill a level 75-125 enemy. Once you are ready, ask Dondakan to shoot you into the rock. *Once inside the rock, you are surrounded by gold ore and gold veins. Mine as much as you can; If you mine 15 gold ore, the enemy will be level 75; If you mine at least 5 ore without mining 15, the enemy will be level 125; With less than 5 ore, you cannot defeat the demon.(Note: you only have 8 minutes in here, so be swift). When you feel you have enough gold, go to the centre of the area, where you will find a set of flames. Go through the first set of flames -- do not dally or you will take damage -- and talk to the second set. While talking to the second set of flames, the Arzinian Avatar representing the demon will come and attack you. The spirit will attack with mage, melee or ranged, depending upon which is your weakest. You can use prayer for an easy fight, the spirit shouldn't take too long to kill. If you are close to dying, you can take your gold helmet off, which will teleport you outside of the rock, next to Dondakan. (And you will have to try again from scratch.) *When you have defeated the Spirit, you will be teleported back out of the rock. Speak to Dondakan to finish the quest. Rewards *2 quest points *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *Rune pickaxe *You get to keep your Gold helmet and can continue using it to fire yourself into the rock to access the Arzinian Mine where there's a lot of gold rocks/veins and usually no competition for them. After the quest's completion a Dwarven Boatman -- who looks suspiciously like the Dwarven Ferryman -- and is due east, will bank the player's gold ore for a small fee. (He keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up; Or 10% if the player has the Ring of Charos(a)). Remember, there is a bank in Keldagrim, should the gems become bothersome. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Claustrophobia * In Between Trivia *After the quest's completion, you may attempt to make an offer to buy Dondakan's Granite boots, but no matter how much you offer, he will never sell them. If you offer him an amount of money that you are carrying, he will tell you that he will not sell for that little. If you offer a greater amount than you are carrying he will comment that you don't have that much on you. However, if you offer him 2,147,483,648 (2^31) gp or more, he believes you are offering him 0 gp and replies as such. This is due to the value being only a 32-bit word, and the maximum positive value for a single unsigned word is 0x7FFFFFFF in hexadecimal or 2,147,483,647 in decimal. *After the quest, when you go to the area of the Avatar, you can examine the much smaller flames to see "It's a tiny blue flame. Is this the essence of the Arzinian Being?" *The Quest name is a reference to the phrase "between a rock and a hard place" which refers to any dilemma where the only solutions are equally painful or difficult. *The quest acronym is spelled B.A.R., possibly suggesting that since smithing is such a big part of this quest that you need to make bars. *Near Dondakan's cannon there are what appear to be bronze, iron, mithril, and rune cannonballs. *After defeating the Avatar, you are teleported out of the room and will lose the gold ore you collected prior to the fight. You believe that the gold was absorbed into the rock. Incidentally, any gold coins you may be carrying in your inventory will remain upon defeating the Avatar. Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim